A “landline” telephone (also known as land line, land-line, main line, home phone, landline, fixed-line, and wireline) refers to a phone that uses a metal wire or fibre optic telephone line for transmission as distinguished from a mobile cellular line, which uses radio waves for transmission. The introduction, use, and wide adoption of mobile phones and the associated functionality supported by such mobile phones has, to some extent or another, rendered the use of landline phones less useful for communication between individuals and organizations. This is in part due to the stationary nature of landlines resulting in the requirement that a user must be physically proximate at a premises associated with the landline in order to receive a voice call there. This is also, in part, due to the increased functionality for communication that is conventionally available on mobile devices, for example, the ability to receive electronic mail (or e-mail, email) and/or text messages such as messages sent and received using Short Messaging Service (SMS) protocol and MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service), etc.